The breakup
by ParfaitFangirl
Summary: Or how Wendy discovered what was wrong at her relationship with Stan at that whole time. [Style] Rated M for some sexual themes.
1. Wendy's POV

This is a random story that I just thought, is going to have 4 chapters, the first three with the POV's from Wendy, Stan and Kyle and an epilogue. But I'm also with a Creek fanfinc in progress, that is updated daily, so I don't know when the next chapter from this one will be posted. Maybe at Monday? That's it, I hope you enjoy it!

-x-

Wendy Testaburger knew three things at that moment, as she standed in front of the Marsh residence, her hands on the pockets and a tense posture.

 _1-She was a good and smart 16 years old girl, who always did her best for her friends and family._

 _2-Because of that, she deserved someone that treated her nicely and gave her a lot of love._

 _3-Stan was not that someone._

It was not like the pale dark-haired boy mistreated her. He was polite and honest, and besides his crazy non-sensical adventures with his group, Stan was a pretty normal teenager boy. He took her home, held her hand and everything, but still.

Something was missing.

When she remembered the past, the question didn't bothered her a lot. They were kids after all, and having a relationship back then was almost like a game that was on sometimes, and not at another times, if you didn't count some few exceptions. But then, as the years passed, they seemed to be stuck at time, without making a lot of progress. That got pretty obvious to anybody that looked at their dynamics in comparison to other couples.

In a typical school lunch or hang out with their social circle, Stan would sit at her side, but his attention would be at everywhere, except fom her. He'd usually talk with Kyle about something that they were planning or thinking, or fight with Cartman, but she was off his focus until it was time to go home. It wasn't like she was wanting him to be staring at her all time, but still.

She saw how Token kindly held Nicole's hand under the table, how Craig's mood softened everytime he saw Tweek's smiling. It was completely different. Like they shine when they were together, like there was something that her and Stan never had. And that made her feel miserable.

There was also the physical contact question: Even thought Stan wasn't puking all over her every time they tried to kiss, it was like he was doing that mentally. Their kisses were brief, and yeah, again it was not like she felt hate or disgust on his reactions, it was like he was kissing a friend and knewing that this was wrong. She even thought about the chance of Stan being assexual, wich would be totally acceptable to her, but still.

Something was missing. A piece of that puzzle. And she was just too tired to search it. She deserved to be happy. With this thought fresh on mind, she knocked on the door, being invited to enter by Mr. Marsh.

"Hey Wendy, how are you?" He tried to hide the little pile of empty beer cans at the table.

"Is Stan home?" She asked politely.

"On his room. I gonna-hum throw the trash out, you can go talk with him." The elder man left as Wendy went through the stairs until finding the room with a closed door. She was about to open it, but suddenly stopped, as her ears captured a weird nose.

She pushed the door carefully, only enough to see inside. The windows were closed, but she could see Stan at his bed, laying down, his trademark hat and jacket thrown to the ground, as the boy groaned and sighed as low as he could. He was jerking off.

"Oh God." The words just escaped her lips, and Wendy quickly covered her mouth, blushing. She wasn't spying on purpouse, she was just so surprised with the vision of the usually so against anything sexual Stan Marsh doing something like that. Maybe they should talk about that. Maybe he just had a hard time expressing his feelings. Maybe... A single word, coming from the boy's mouth as he came all over his hand and bed shaked her away of that thoughts.

The missing piece of the puzzle. The answer.

Wendy closed the door, giving herself a second to breath, and going out the house, walking around the town until crashing on a random bench. Her heart was hurting, but not exactly broken, like she knew that all the time. But that was the case, right? The answer was under her nose every single day. Always at Stan's side, always taking from him a smile that she could never get.

She took her cellphone, typing a message that felt really late. Because the other three truths about her and Stan were there the whole time.

 _1-He could fool everyone, even herself, but deep inside the truth could not remain covered. He was in love with someone else._

 _2-She was tired of playing games._

 _3-She deserved a boyfriend that didn't spent his afternoons masturbating while thinking about his best friend._


	2. Stan's POV

At the end, I could not avoid writing more of this crazy story.

-x-

"So, did you ad Wendy talked, son? She seemed worried." Stan froze in place, letting his stained sheets fall inside the washing machine. He was still panting a little, feeling tired, ashamed and guilty. He had to stop with that. It was enough of being a coward dick. He deserved better, no, Wendy deserved better. Even if he told himself that he was just a teenager with mixed feelings, and that Wendy was his girlfriend since before, and losing her now would be a stupid decision, on the last week his body rubbed the truth on his face, the truth that made him afraid and powerless.

As everything in life, started with something innocent. Three days before, he was at the shower, getting clean after playing football with his friends for a whole afternooon, ad his cellphone rang, the special tune for Kyle's calls. For some reason, because of the music, he started to think about his redhead friend, his sweaty and panting figure from that afternoon, his messy hair as they hugged celebrating the victory. All he knew was that when he realized, his hands were already stroking a semi-erection, and he couldn't make the thoughts go away, it just got more vivid and worst.

He never did that before. Not thinking about Wendy, or watching porn, nothing made him feel the weird and tingling sensation that came back every single day since then, always with the same face attached to it. How could he lie to himself so badly?

If he was the one getting in trouble because of his denial, that would be kind of ok. He was attracted, no, in love, with his best friend, and would just pretend that nothing was happening. Kyle was too precious to lose. He was there since Stan could remember, how he could think about a life without him? But he was taking other people to the doom with him. Wendy, that was an amazing girl that always supported him and tried her best to make things work between them. And Kyle, that was being a victim of his dirty fantasies. That had to stop. He had to do something.

"Son, I'm talking with you." Randy called him again, staring at confusion.

"Uhhh." Stan stopped for a second, totally forgeting the question. "What you were saying?"

"Wendy. Did you guys talked?" How does his dad knew that they need to talk?

"W-Why you're asking me that?"

"Because she was at your room, and she seemed worried and I'm a good father that cares about my children. She's not pregnant, is she?"

"NO!" Stan looked horrified. "And what you're talking about? When was Wendy here?"

"Ten minutes ago. Why are you asking?"

There was a quiet moment before Stan realized what was going on. The noise, the one that he thougt being his imagination or his full-of-guilt-conscience... Fuck. The teenager ran off to his room, quickly getting his phone, seeing an unread message. Wasn't that bad, right? After all, Wendy was still his girlfriend, and wasn't possible that she knew what he was thinking while doing that... Unless... He opened the chat, reading the single sentence over and over again.

 _Wendy: I'm breaking up with you._

 _Stan: What have I done?_

 _Wendy: Stop lying to yourself Stan. I know. You know. Everyone knows. I'm tired, let's stop pretending._

He knew that she was right, but he was just so stuck and without a clue of what to do next that his fingers were almost typing by their own.

 _Stan: I'm so sorry Wendy. For real, I am._

 _Wendy: I know that you are. I am too. For you, but on top of that, for me._

 _Stan: I understand. I was a coward. A real asshole with you._

 _Wendy: I agree_

 _Stan: Cool. You hate me now?_

 _Wendy: Right now? Yes. I need to be by myself. Good luck Stan. I hope you figure out your feelings._

Just like that, it was over. He was feeling sad, but knowing that the feeling was only there because of the fact that he had hurt Wendy's feelings and wasted her time and expectations. He just hoped that she got a better boyfriend someday, someone that really could return her feelings.

As Stan waited for a sing about what he should do next, his cellphone started to ring, the same tune that started all that mess.

"Hey Ky, what's up?" He tried to hide the depressed tone of his voice.

"Hey. Do you want to do that English paper together? Is worth 40% of the grade, so I was wondering if you didn't need any help." Kyle's voice was calm and caring, as he knew something was off.

"If I'm being honest, I have no idea what I have to do for that thing. So yes, I think I need some help." Stan laughed, without knowing if he wa stalking about the paper or his problems.

"Cool. I'll buy some stuff to my mother at the supermarket and I'll meet you at your house. See ya."

"See ya." The mobile device was forgot at the table, as Stan replaced his bedsheets with clean ones. Kyle's voice was still on his ears, but the message itself was slowly being changed by his crazy hormones.

"Really? Right now?" He looked down, sighing.

Sometimes he hated being a horny teenager.


	3. Kyle's POV

Kyle checked his phone at the way back of the supermarket, letting Stan know that he'd be there soon and that he bought some snacks for their study session, smiling when he saw the answer. Stan was waiting for him. Why that had to make him so happy?

"As you don't know, stupid." He cursed at himself, losing the smile. There was no point in denying that he loved Stan as long as he could remember, but he gave up a long time ago. As long as Stan was happy, he'd be happy at his side. As his Super Best Friend, nothing more, and he hoped, nothing less.

He was almost at home when he saw her. At first, he's just wave at Wendy and leave, the packages were kinda heavy. But something about her face made him walk and sit besides her. The dark-haired girl had red eyes and was trying to clean her nose with a napkin. She liked her strong-image and seemed to not be willing to be seem in a different way.

"Are you ok, Wendy?" He asked, his voice full of concern. Wendy was his best friend's girlfriend, and his friend. Besides that, she was an amazing person, and whatever happened, she probably did not deserved it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Guess I just had to let that out." She sighed, fixing her eyeliner with a pocket mirror.

"Did something happened? You can talk to me, if you wish to." Kyle said.

"I broke up with Stan. This time for real." Her tone was extremely calm, like she was taking a giantic amount of weight off her shoulders, while Kyle was without reaction, only thinking about how Stan should be after that. Wendy had broke up with him so many times, mostly for stupid reasons, so how he should... "Kyle, do you know what a microexpression is?" The girl interrupted his thoughts.

"What? What are you talking about." He swallowed a lump on his throat.

"They are like facial expressions, but real subtle. Quick emotional reactions that we can't hide, because they are automatic." Wendy was staring at him, and behind her relaxed act, Kyle could see a hint of anger and frustation. "Right now when I said we broke up. You were happy."

Oh fuck.

"What? C'mon Wendy, is impossible. I'm really worried about you and Stan." He affirmed, feeling caught in the act somehow.

"I believe you. I really do. But your first reaction was happiness. Look Kyle, I'm tired of this game. We both know that he was always yours. We're not kids anymore, so let's just live and be happy." Wendy took her bag and waved him a goodbye. "Good luck."

"What the hell..." The redhead mumbled, staring at nothing. Honestly, what was all that?

Stan was his? Since when? His best friend, of course, but the way Wendy made it sound it was like...

"Goddamit." He took his packages and ran to home, trying to look normal enough to avoid questions coming from his mother, while his head was a fucking mess. But, just as Wendy, he was getting tired of that game. He didn't realized how hard it was to keep his feelings to himself until Wendy telling at his face. He wanted to try, make the bet, and see what would happen. As he ran to Stan's place, Kyle just hoped that Stan could forgive him for what he was planning.

The door almost broke his nose whe he tried to enter. It was locked, but Stan heard the noise and opened to him.

"Hey man. I'm home alone so I had to lock it. Just for s-" Without waiting any second, Kyle took him by the jacket, crushing their lips together. He expected being pushed away, but after a second of surprise, Stan took him by the hips, exploring his mouth with hos tongue while poorly trying to lock the door again. They fell at the couch, the redhead on top of his friend, while the kiss got more desperate and intense and his hands messed up the dark hair. When they separated, a thread of saliva still remembered them what was happening, as Kyle felt Stan's hand on his ass, groping him without shame.

"Fuck." The word escaped from his lips as he panted, Stan's lips all over his neck, kissing and sucking, making his head go crazy. He wasn't thinking straight, he was jut giving into his urges and that felt extremely amazing. Kyle took of the other boy's shirt, kissing him and noticing that his hips were moving without consent against Stan's pants, that were, much like his own, showing a hint of a bulge.

"What a mess." Stan said, licking his own lips and staring at him. "Good thing that I locked the door." He gave Kyle's neck a bite that made him let go a moan and move his hips faster.

"Stop... Teasing... Me..." Kyle tried to speak coherently, but at that point, this was impossible. "We're going to make an even bigger mess."

"I can borrow you some pants." Stan lifted him, receiving kisses on his chest and groping Kyle's thighs as they got into his room, kissing fiercifully against the wall. When Kyle opened his eyes again, his friend was taking his coat and shirt off, exposing his pale skin, and proceeding to unzip his own pants. Two more eyeblinks and they were completely naked, as Stan pressed their bodies together. That must be a dream. He thought about being touched by that person so many times, always scolding himself for thinking that kind of stuff with someone that haven't felt the same. At least that's what he thought before.

It was very hard to keep this line with Stan making him sit at his lap and jerking them off together.

"Oh God..." He whispered at Stan's ear, trying to keep a little bit of composure. "I think I-" Without being able to finish his words, he came, and for a second the whole word was quiet in a mix of pleasure and happiness, as he fought his lungs to get some oxygen.

"I barely touched you." Stan was also panting, looking equally satisfied.

"Shut up, you can't talk shit about me if you finished too." Kyle complained, analysing the damage. Both of their lower bodies were sticky and covered in cum, much like the bedsheets. Oh God. "I think we both have something to say now."

"Can we save that for later?" Stan was staring at him with an expression that Kyle never saw before.

"After we finish our business. Tell your mom that you're sleeping here, my sister will spend the night at a friend's house and mom and dad only came back really later. Unless you're satisfied, of course." There was a lot of expectations in Stan's eyes, and he was almost surprised when Kyle leaned to kiss him again.

Like he could be satisfied with only that, after all those years.


End file.
